User blog:Yaya123yaya/The Haf-Assed Attitude In Normals
Apologies in advance as this is sort of a rant, so please feel free of guilt to just skip this blog post if you aren't really the type that deals well with other people having a semi-seizure. So what happened was that basically, from the very get go of a normal game I was playing on my alternate account (not really a smurf, but it does have lower mmr in both norms and ranked), our to-be Yi stole the jungle role from our to-be Corki. The Corki had called first, but after having seen Yi just lock in with smite and exhaust, he had just called ADC and kindly kept mostly silent about it for the rest of the picking stage. I didn't want to gang bash on the Yi for simply stealing a role, so I just stated how pointless him calling jungle was if he was just going to lock in a jungler irrespective of what other people had said before him. Regardless, time kept on ticking and the game eventually started. The enemy composition was Rengar, Teemo, LeBlanc, Graves, and Amumu; I do not wish to start a witch hunt so I won't state their summoner names. The game progressed with a rather light mood in the earlier stages, especially me having gone Jhin top against their Rengar and Teemo, who were duoing in the top lane; an irregular game in a normal, all's fine and no one is hurt. The issue began when Yi suddenly decided to afk in the near future after saying, and I quote, "I need to go at 20,". He then proceeded to really afk at around the 21 minute mark. This really upset me and Corki, with Corki saying, and I quote, "This Yi is my most unfavourite person in the world,". Our whole team kept quiet about Yi having afked, until the enemy LeBlanc asked where Yi was, after having noticed herself. We replied that he afked, with Corki complaining then in all chat about he had stolen his role in addition to afking. The LeBlanc then proceeded to say in return "It's just a game, have fun, it's only normals so who cares anyway,". Her statement really triggered me to say the least, and motivated to reply to her about how her mentality is what makes people afk so easily in normals, ruining the fun for 4 other people, and occasionally even 9. And as pretentious as this sounds, there was no honor in this match; people were ready to flame right and left the moment a person said a word spicy enough to set the fuse, and maybe the players were already not feeling the best that they ever had. LeBlanc then proceeded to say "Well if you don't want afks go play ranked," and I honestly thought this was one of the most absurd things I've ever heard. I play ranked to be able to gauge how I do against the rest of the players competitively, not to have a fair game. I told her that people with a piss poor mentality like her are the ones who usually afk in normals and then also complain wildly when she gets an afk in normals. The whole enemy team, with at least 4 of them being probable premades, began to flame and reason in a sarcastic tone, mostly about how I was being toxic by calling Yi and Leblanc out, and "how I need to enjoy a game meant for fun,". Although the above basically summaries what happened, it really isn't truly explainable without directly showing you the things they said. TL;DR: People need to recognize that "It's just a normal," and "It's just a game made for fun," are inherently flawed logic, and that afking in itself because of the fact that League is just a game meant for fun RUINS the fun for other people, regardless of whether or not the match is a ranked game. Category:Blog posts